This program is comprised of a consortium of individual contracts within academic centers and organizations that provide a ready resource for the design and conduct of clinical trials to evaluate promising products to combat infectious diseases. In general, products will be evaluated in normal healthy populations; however, access to special populations is also available. This is a prospective natural history study of US patients with a history of Zika virus infection.